Eye-tracking devices detect the position and movement of an eye. Several varieties of eye-tracking devices are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,288,430; 2,445,787; 3,462,604; 3,514,193; 3,534,273; 3,583,794; 3,806,725; 3,864,030; 3,992,087; 4,003,642; 4,034,401; 4,075,657; 4,102,564; 4,145,122; 4,169,663; and 4,303,394. Currently, eye tracking devices and methods are implemented in vehicles to detect drowsiness and erratic behavior in a driver of a vehicle, as well as enable hands-free control of certain vehicle systems.
However, drivers are frequently required to make use of display components (e.g. heads-up display, dashboard display, and center stack display) to obtain visual information about the vehicle environment to conduct a range of critical tasks (navigation, monitoring speed and fuel level, entertainment system control, etc.). The limited viewable area of the display components generally requires adjustability, typically achieved through manual control of some kind.
It would be desirable to develop an adaptive display system wherein a display component is automatically configured based upon a vision characteristic of a user to maximize a viewable area of a display component without the requirement of manual manipulation.